Who are you
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: What if Danny never switched shift with Lindsay in "Snow Day"?


one simple shot. About Lindsay and Danny of course. What if in "Snow Day" Danny didn't switch shift with Lindsay? What happened if Lindsay was the one who's being hostage, along with Adam and the other two cops?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSIs characters.

***

Lindsay woke up at 8 AM. Looking around then looked at her right side to meet Danny. He's still sleeping. Slowly, she moved his hands from her waist. Tiptoed to collect all her clothes, and began dressed in silent. She took a card out of her purse and wrote a Goodbye and See you later in short...

At the Lab  
"Morning, Mac!", Lindsay rushed to her boss.  
"Hey, you're a little bit late."  
"I know. Sorry... then... what you want me to do today?"  
"Help Adam in the crime scene."  
"Rite away..."

Danny's apartment  
Danny move his hands to reach Lindsay, but find he's left alone. He grabbed his clothes, and found a card from Lindsay on top of his coffee table.  
"Just it???" he said, mumbled to himself, "Goodbye and See you later? come on Montana."  
He watched news while having breakfast. Not knowing what Lindsay should face right now...

Brooklyn, Crime Scene  
LIndsay just arrived and found out that the crime scene tape was broken. She pulled out her gun. Moved slowly. She felt something wrong. She saw Adam's kit, looked around, knew she was in a deep trouble, so was Adam. She was about to turn back when someone's hit her in the back of her head. And the last thing she remembered is someone's calling out her name.

Adam looked at the petite figure laid on the floor next to him. He kept trying to wake her up. He knew Lindsay was still alive. They didn't intend to kill the hostage, yet. Adam heard a faint groan, and he was glad to see Lindsay was finally awake.

"Where am I?" She asked faintly. She felt the trail of blood on her temple. She felt her head was spinning, but she managed to get a clear sight.  
"Still in crime scene." Adam whispered. "They take us as hostages"  
"What they want?"  
"Access to the lab."  
Lindsay's brown eyes grew wider. "What?! Don't tell me Adam."  
Adam nodded. Lindsay gave him a symphatetic look."It's ok. I know how it's feel"

Silent for a moment. Then... they heard them.  
"You hit her too hard. We still need the CSIs. What if you killed her?"  
Lindsay changed look with Adam. She laid down as if she hasn't gain consciousness. Adam stayed still, understand what she's planning.

The didn't hear the criminals' sound again. Lindsay whispered, "How many of them"  
"Two"  
"Ok." She then took her cellphone, prayed that Danny would pick up his phone. She slided the phone under her stomach.

Danny was about to reach the NYPD building when his phone rang. Lindsay.  
"Hey, where are you?" he spoke to the phone  
no one answered. Danny was about to hang up the phone, then he heard a voice. Adam.

"What the... " Danny confused. Why Adam used Lindsay's phone?  
"Adam?"  
"Lindsay! Please... Wake up! You hear me?" Adam's sound panic.  
"You bastard!!! You hit her hard. You killed her!" Danny's held his breath. Did Adam just said what he thought he just heard?  
"The cops will get back to this crime scene and save 4 of us here. They will catch your friends who are trying to break in into the lab. You're not gonna make it."

Danny ran to the lab, he saw a lot of people outside the lab. Then he lost the connection with LIndsay's phone.

"Damn! What happen?!" he said as he approached Peyton and Sid.  
They explained the situation. Danny realized, Adam just told him what happened in the earlier crime scene. He saw Flack, explained in hurry about what he heard from Adam.

Back in the crime scene...  
"Let's started cleaning this place." said the one of the man.  
"I'll get the girl"  
Adam began to sweat. He looked at Lindsay, and he knew instantly that she was frightened too.  
"Linds, relax. I'm sure we will be saved." Lindsay nodded.  
"Hey, the girl is not wake up yet." He yelled at his friend. "I told you, you killed her!"  
"Quit saying that. It doesn't matter if she died, anyway. They all will be killed right away. By their own friends."  
The two men laugh, while Lindsay tried to think hard.

The man which was holding Lindsay then dragged the two cops away. He was about to turn around when Adam smacked him with his elbow then punched him while clutching Lindsay's badge in his fist.

"One down", he said.  
"Adam looked out!", the next thing he saw was Lindsay jumped on the second man and tried to grab his weapon. Adam rushed. Tried to help her. He clutched the weapon and threw it away, at the same time, he heard a loud sound and found Lindsay, for the second time, unconsious near the wall.

The criminal was about to grab his weapon when Flack's team rushed inside.  
"NYPD drop your weapon, put your hand where I can see them" yelled Flack.  
"Lindsay!" shouted Danny. He didn't see her, but he did see Adam.  
"Where is she?" Adam just pointed out to Lindsay unconcsious body.  
"Damn. Flack we need EMS here."

Lindsay heard some noises. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She started to hear clear voices. Someone's calling out her name in worried. Danny. She recognized his voice.

"She'll be ok. But she need CT right away. She got hit in her head twice, she might suffer from memory lost or anything else." she heard someone telling that.

She felt nausea. She tried to open her eyes. This time it worked. She opened her eyes and saw many people around her.  
"Danny, she's awake" Flack shouted. Danny ran to her.  
"Hey! How're you feeling?"

She tried to sit. But then she felt dizzy. the emergency team held her shoulder, gestured her to lay down. She stared at Danny.  
"Lindsay?" he heard him again  
"Wh..." she tried to speak now. "Who are you?"  
Danny's face turned pale. Clearly, he's shocked. Flack's coming.  
"Danny, what's wrong?"  
"Flack, I think she lost her memory."  
"Lindsay, it's me Flack. You remember me?" asked Flack slowly.  
Lindsay couldn't stand it anymore. She smiled.  
"Of course I remember. I just asked Danny 'who is he', but he didn't respond. Maybe something's wrong with him?" she winked at Flack.  
Danny turned to her and hug her.  
"Never scare me off like that again. ever." he stated. "I heard Adam yelled. He said you didn't awake. I thought..."  
"She asked me to do that." said Adam. "She told me they won't get suspicious if I yell like that. They thought she was dead too. So, it's our chance. I don't even know you were the one she called."  
Danny and Flack stared at her. Amazed. Danny hug her again.  
"You looked cute when you worried about me" she whispered. "But I like your expression now better."  
"Alright guys, we need to go. Linds, i need an explanation later about you two." Flack gave her a quick wink.

"I'm glad you're ok." said Danny. "I thought i lost you..."  
But Lindsay didn't hear his words. She already fell asleep.


End file.
